Gina Cross
Doctor Gina Cross is a Black Mesa scientist who first appeared as the holographic guide for Gordon Freeman in the Black Mesa's Hazard Course and then later as one half of the protagonist team in Half-Life: Decay. Cross is a 31 year old''Half-Life: Decay'' Hazardous Environment Supervisor with level 4 security clearance. She is the senior physicist assigned to anomalous materials handling at the Anomalous Materials Laboratory at the Black Mesa Research Facility. Biography Background Gina Cross graduated from Caltech and has a Ph.D. in applied physics and masters the bioengineering and mechanical engineering fields as well. She is the designer of the HEV Suit and it is mentioned that she had tested the prototype for a Mark V suit, although it is unknown how this is related, if at all, to Gordon's Mark V suit in Half-Life 2.Half-Life: Decay instruction manual Her personal HEV suit is tan colored. Appearances ''Half-Life holographic assistant, based on Gina Cross appearance.]] In the ''Half-Life Hazard Course, the holographic assistant preparing Gordon Freeman for any possible disaster in his job as a research associate was based on her appearance, even though the original Half-Life model and the Decay model are different. In one of the Decay maps, the players are required to cut through the Hazard Course to reach the surface. When comparing the holographic assistant to the real Dr. Cross, it appears that the holographic assistant does not sport a pair of bun pins in her hair like the real Cross.It can be noted that while the original Deathmatch Classic model (gina.mdl) is very similar to the holographic model (holo.mdl), the HD version is much closer to the Decay model and features the bun pins. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force Gina makes a cameo in ''Half-Life: Opposing Force. Adrian Shephard can use the Displacer to transport himself to the HEV Suit training course, where Gina's hologram is still running. Interestingly, the course is full of Vortigaunts, who attack the hologram but do no damage it. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift In ''Half-Life: Blue Shift, Cross is seen in a small cameo appearance. Barney Calhoun can go to the video surveillance room and use a ceiling mounted video camera to watch her deliver the GG-3883 crystal sample. Her HEV suit in this is colored orange, not tan, as it is the original holo.mdl model used for the Half-Life Hazard Course. ''Half-Life: Decay In ''Decay, Dr. Cross is the one who delivers the GG-3883 crystal sample to the delivery system and then heads to an area below the test chamber, where Dr. Colette Green is stationed, to fix a jam in the lift that allows the specimen to be delivered up to Gordon. After the Resonance Cascade occurs, Dr. Cross teams up with Dr. Green to battle their way through the now alien-infested facility. They first escort Dr. Rosenburg to the surface to contact the military, and then under the guidance of Dr. Richard Keller, they succeed in starting a resonance reversal to help lessen the effects of the dimensional rift. Behind the scenes Although the outcome for Dr. Cross, along with the rest of the survivors in Decay, is unknown, a body resembling hers can be found in Opposing Force by Adrian Shephard, in one of the Displacer's Xen teleport destinations.Image:Female scientist dead.jpg The actual model name for this body is gina.mdl (a Deathmatch Classic player model), which would suggest that the corpse truly belongs to Cross, "Gina" being her first name and the model existing since the release of Half-Life. However, this possible retcon has yet to be made by Valve or Gearbox, since Gina Cross didn't exist as a real character before Decay, released two years after Opposing Force. Notes and references Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Scientists Category:Black Mesa Scientists